Fixations
by Windblown.child
Summary: Kili has some things to work out with his brother.


Warning: This is basically Durinsest and slash. Don't read it if it's not your cup of tea.

Needless to say, I do not own anything related to The Hobbit, Lord of The Rings, any of J.R.R. Tolkien's works, or Peter Jackson's versions.

* * *

Fixations

Kili hated the older dwarf, specifically his mouth. Well, he didn't really, because it was his brother and he could never really hate Fili. But he hated how those lips made him feel. The brunet desired his older brother and that made him practically ill. At least he supposed that's what being sick felt like. Like stepping unexpectedly into a hole, or having a heap of butterflies flitting around his belly. He was not supposed to want the blond dwarf and he made sure that no one ever found out.

The problem was, Fili had a bit of an oral fixation. He always kept something between his teeth, rolling it between his lips, and flicking it with his tongue. Anything was fair game for the dwarf. A blade of grass, or a spoon, even the beads in his beard often found themselves being idly caressed and fondled. But the most torturous of all, in Kili's opinion was his pipe. Every time the metal tip was brought to the blond's lips, the younger dwarf would have to look away or he would only imagine those impossibly soft lips wrapping around something completely different.

Sitting in Bag End, listening to his uncle, Fili raised his hand to his mouth and gently bit the pad of his thumb. Every other dwarf had their eyes fixed on Thorin, but Kili could not drag his eyes from his brother gnawing on his thumb. He wondered what it would feel like to press his fingers to that smiling mouth and let his hot wet tongue flick over them. How hard those teeth would press against his flesh and what he would see in his brother's eyes. Fili's voice snapped the younger dwarf back to himself.

"If there's a key, there must be a door."

Kili quickly nodded his agreement before leaning back in the delicate chair, trying to block some of the blond's face. It only partially worked. He could no longer see Fili's lips, but the thumb drifted back towards his mouth. The brunet thanked Durin's beard that his armor was thick and gave no indication of his less than honorable thoughts. If this was going to be a regular occurrence on the journey, the brunet thought he might just volunteer for watch every night to get away for a bit.

No matter how hard he tried to keep Fili out of his line of sight to avoid watching his lips, it was just impossible. Kili tried to ride in front of his brother, but the blond would simply urge his pony up beside him. At night, any time the archer had watch, the older dwarf would stay up with him, leaving no chance to get away from the group to pleasure himself. He even tried to ride with his eyes closed one day but Fili gripped his shoulders offering to rub them if he had a headache. The thought of being so close to the older dwarf went straight between the archer's legs and he nearly shouted that his head didn't hurt.

The younger dwarves all enjoyed the chance to relax and bathe in Rivendell. Kili knew well the stories his uncle would tell of the treachery of elves, but he could not bring himself to refuse the comforts they offered. Fili found the younger dwarf alone looking down the valley, smoking his pipe. Kili frowned when his brother sat down and looked away but not before he saw that for once he didn't have anything in his mouth.

"Have you been feeling well, Kili?"

"I'm fine." But he knew he had spoken to sharply when Fili leaned closer to look at him, their thighs resting comfortably together.

"You've been avoiding me."

"No I haven't."

"You're a terrible liar."

Kili didn't like the way the blond was looking at him. He felt like he was back in the Trollshaws being eyed up for dinner. "Go away."

Fili wasn't put off. "Let me have some of your pipe. I can't find mine."

The brunet didn't believe his brother, but he handed over his pipe anyways. He couldn't look away as Fili slipped the piece of wood between his lips and inhaled deeply. "Hmm, that's good." He spoke carefully to not lose the smoke.

Kili could feel his resolve failing when faced with his brother's pleased groan. The smoke curled out between the blond's lips and he wanted to taste it. Still unable to look away, the younger dwarf clinched his fists. There was a buzzing in his ears that wouldn't go away as Fili traced the pip over his lower lip.

"I've seen you watching me."

The buzzing was gone, suddenly replaced with cold dread. "No I haven't."

"Again, I don't know why you bother lying to me."

Kili grunted and remained silent while the blond watched him scowl. There were times that the brunet reminded him so much of their uncle and he smiled. "Those elves, quite pretty aren't they?" Fili saw the younger dwarf's scowl darken and fists clench tighter. "Maybe I should see if one of them would like to share a smoke."

The brunet could control himself no longer. He had endured quite enough of the older dwarf's torturous words and actions and turned suddenly. Fili was prepared for the archer's move, but thought he was only going to shove him and was taken off guard when he was tackled to the ground. The pipe clattered away as the younger dwarf pinned down the blond's wrists, using his weight to keep him still.

"Stop it Fili."

"I have no idea what you mean." The blond dwarf smirked up at his brother.

"That. What you're doing. Just stop."

The older dwarf wetted his lips and prepared to say something, but Kili stopped him by crashing their mouths together. Fili tasted like pipe smoke and he groaned. Having his brother beneath him was infinitely better than he had imagined. Realizing what he was doing, he pulled away, blushing.

"About damned time." Fili's lips were red and he was smirking again.

"What?"

"I had to make sure you wouldn't turn me away."

"So you would drive me slowly mad instead?" Kili released the blond's wrists but Fili caught his hands, pulling him back down.

"No, just a little wild."

Kili growled in earnest as he gripped the older dwarf's hands almost painfully and kissed him hard. Fili moaned in need as the brunet pressed his weight more fully on his hips. The archer abandoned the lips that had long been the object of his lust in favor of licking his way down the blond's throat. Every breathy cry of pleasure from the older dwarf made his heart pound and his blood sing. Quickly, Kili released the hands he held to pin them again with one arm, leaving his other hand free to tug at the laces holding Fili's shirt closed.

Despite thinking many times how it would be to have his brother so close, The blond dwarf was overwhelmed with sensation. Hands tugged at his clothes and pulled his hair, pinched one nipple, and then lips were burning hot across his chest. He could not have remained silent if he had to as Kili played his body like a well loved fiddle. At some point his hands had been released and he deftly undid the brunet's laces, drawing the bared flesh close to himself and then all conscious thought ended as a calloused hand closed around his throbbing cock.

Fili's hands flexed on his brother's hips as he brought their erections together. Months of pent up desire crashed down on the two dwarves as they rocked together, Kili fisting their cocks together roughly. They locked eyes as they came, backs arching and wrenching a strained cry from the brunet. Spent and panting, Kili collapsed forward, resting his forehead against his brother's.

The older dwarf took the opportunity to kiss the brunet again. "That was certainly better than I expected."

"We definitely need a wash now." Kili could feel their bellies sticking together with their combined release.

"Remind me to get some oil before we leave."

"Why?"

"I can show you in the bath." Fili winked.

"I think you might need to." Kili finally caught on as the blond began to stiffen beneath him again. Both dwarves kept to their feet and hastily redressed before running towards the facilities left for their use.


End file.
